


Bad

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [17]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason stops a fight between Richard and Kori. Now he must take the consequences of his actions.Day 17: Forced blows jobs/Oral
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Kudos: 23





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062791) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The young titan stops at the beginning of the corridor, the rest of the team rests in the room without being disturbed by the fight that takes place in the bedrooms. Todd looks to the front, then back again. He snaps the fingers of his hands, fixing his eyes on the door, hesitating to knock or not. The others don't seem to care, neither should he... but he still does. Taking quick steps, he reaches the threshold and knocks twice.

"Is everything all right?" The boy asks. He takes a step back when he sees the door open, the female alien comes out as he adjusts his clothes.

"Everything is all right now." She answers by walking past the new Robin.

"Starfire, come back here." Grayson stands in the doorway looking with a scowl as the woman leaves. "Kori, Kori, Starfire. Fuck!"

The older guy turns his face to look at Jason, with a frown so high that his eyebrows almost meet. His jaw trembles, as he clenches his fists. His face is red with anger. He grabs Robin by the lapels of his sweatshirt and throws him into the room, causing him to fall apartment on his face. Securing the door behind him. Holding the teenager by his hair.

"This is all your damn fault." Grayson barks angrily. Banging the boy's head against the wooden surface of the door, closing his fingers in the teenager's hair to keep it from moving. Jason stretches his legs, looking for a more comfortable position. Richard drops his foot on one of the boy's thighs. "If you make another move, I will break your leg."

"What's wrong with you?" The young man questions in fear as he raises his eyes. Grayson goes shirtless, his pants open, making his underwear visible. Jason understands the kind of fight he just interrupted and his current position. "Let go of me, you're crazy."

"This is a lesson to keep your nose out of what you don't care about." He reproaches the old Robin, giving a quick tug to his underwear. Releasing his hard limb, placing it right in front of Todd's nose. The boy turns his head back, finding himself trapped between his foster brother's body and the wooden door.

"Wait, we can fix this..." Trying to negotiate the youth, Richard grabs him by the cheeks making him shut up. Squeezing the meat between his fingers to keep his mouth open.

"If you bite me, I'll kill you". Without giving the boy time to process or defend himself, he pushes his dick to the front of Jason's throat. The boy's hands grab Grayson's pants, he looks up, his green eyes filled with tears.

His brother, if he's even looking at him, stares at the door as if he wants to decipher the patterns in the wood. He moves his hands, one on the back of Todd's neck, the other holding a pile of hair more abundant on the top of his head. Preventing him from making any movement that Richard doesn't want, he presses his foot on the young man's thigh in a silent reminder that if he makes any false moves, he will break his leg.

After making sure the youngster is secure and unable to move, he swings his hip. Todd does not try to close his mouth, for he knows things will get worse. He lets Richard whip him, holding back his gagging. Holding on to his pants to try, uselessly, to keep Grayson from going too hard, sobbing loudly to beg his brother for mercy.

The older one doesn't listen to him, or if he does, he's ignoring him. Jason's choked voice as he backs up a bit and sticks back in his throat. First with short, deep thrusts, drawing short gasps from the younger one who begs for mercy. Grayson sticks his nails into the back of the teen's neck in a threat to shut him up. Jason doesn't get it, whining and complaining particularly loudly.

Annoyed Richard leaves the boy's cavity quality, with no warning other than to come out of the boy's mouth. Jason gasps with his mouth open, his jaw burns and the salty taste still lingers on his palate. He takes a long breath, ready to talk again. He is quiet a moment later, when Grayson's hand stamps against his cheek. He stops for another slap with the back of his limb, grabbing the reddened cheeks as he makes his way back into Todd's pharynx.

The boy hits Grayson's hip with his palms as he tries to deny. The metallic taste of blood spreads in his mouth, mixing with the pre-seminal fluid coming out of Richard's limb. The older boy's knee squeezes against his shoulder, to hit his mouth harder. Todd's head is forced on the wood of the door without moving despite the hard scourging he receives.

Grayson's hips don't stop, fucking deep into the boy's throat. Listening only to the wet sounds his cock makes as it moves into Jason's mouth, his eyes sting and his pharynx burns from the hard movements Richard hammers inside. The thick penis forcing him to overcome his lips to the edge, with his flesh burning before the beating he is receiving.

The teenager closes his eyes, separating his lips to avoid the onslaughts from damaging him further. He concentrates on avoiding drowning when Richard hits the bottom of his throat. Clenching his feet and fists when he feels the hot vomit coming up his windpipe. Grayson walks away, letting go of the boy's head.

Jason coughs, pouring the burning fluid into his legs. He gasps between each gag he gives, letting out more of his stomach contents with Richard's critical eye on him. Todd looks at his vomit-filled hands, shaking violently as he hears Grayson snap his tongue in anger.

"I didn't want to." Says the younger boy, his voice hoarse and broken. His throat hurts not only from the use his brother has made of it, but also from the hot liquid that has burned his mouth. Richard moves forward again, taking in a lot of hair. He throws Jason's head back, forcing his thumb to open his lips again.

Pushing his dick beyond the youngster's mouth, holding Jason down, so he doesn't move. Pouring his sperm down the boy's throat. Squeezing his nose to force him to drink the liquid he empties into his brother's body. Todd strikes Richard's legs with his open hands, in a desperate attempt to let him know he is drowning.

Grayson lets go, leaving Jason's battered mouth. He quickly adjusts his pants by grabbing the doorknob to open it, not caring that the sullied boy is still recovering. He takes him by the arm, forcing him to put on his skin. He throws him out of his room, without telling him anything else. Slamming the gate behind Todd.

The teenager is left kneeling in the hallway, his pants full of vomit. Trembling as he hugs himself, crawling slowly to one of the walls. He lifts his legs, pressing them against his chest as he takes in what just happened. He hides his face among his dirty clothes, sobbing slowly, biting the inside of his cheeks to silence his crying.

He crawls into his bedroom a couple of meters, opens the door and drops face down on the floor while screaming. Biting the carpet between his teeth. Letting the tears run down his eyes without trying to stop them. Pulling at his clothes, to get undressed, crawling miserably into the bathroom.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
